


The Logical Conclusion

by orphan_account



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Bodyswap, Episode Related, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, Genderswap, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Reincarnation, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Annie, in case you don't recall or never saw that episode, is Joxer's reincarnation into the body of a woman who looks amazingly like Xena, who marries the reincarnation of Xena, who is in the body of a man who looks amazingly like Joxer. He later runs off with the reincarnation of Gabrielle, who looks amazingly like Gabrielle. In a later episode, Annie and her ex-husband change bodies, and don't change back.</p><p>I love that show.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Logical Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Annie, in case you don't recall or never saw that episode, is Joxer's reincarnation into the body of a woman who looks amazingly like Xena, who marries the reincarnation of Xena, who is in the body of a man who looks amazingly like Joxer. He later runs off with the reincarnation of Gabrielle, who looks amazingly like Gabrielle. In a later episode, Annie and her ex-husband change bodies, and don't change back.
> 
> I love that show.

"But WHY should I pay his bills?"

The bank manager gave Annie that look she'd been getting way too much of lately. "Because you are him?"

"That's what I've been telling you, I'm not, I'm his ex-wife!"

The manager looked at the passport, and back up to her, and there was that look again. Annie rolled her eyes. "I didn't use to look like him! The god Ares showed up, and..."

"Sir, we do not accept stories that begin with 'the god Ares showed up' in this bank," the manager said stiffly.

Snap.

"That's it!" Annie cried. "I'm going super-villain!"


End file.
